Learning biology, for example cell structure and cell organelles, can be very difficult for students. The present invention features a kit for building a model of a cell. The kit of the present invention can be used to help educate individuals about biology, for example the organelles and components of a cell.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.